Cursed Ring
.]] The Cursed Ring , also known as Curse Ring and Hex Ring, is a recurring accessory in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. As it's name implies, it gives a large boost of strength, but at a cost of inflicting the wearer with negative effects, usually the Doom status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Cursed Ring gives -15 Strength, Stamina, Agility, Intelligence, Spirit, and -10 Evasion, but any armor the equipped character is wearing that resists a type of elemental attack will absorb that element instead. This makes it helpful if the player has four Cursed Rings and Adamant Armor against Geryon. Because the game does not have accessories, the Cursed Ring is classified as an armlet. The Cursed Ring can be won from Soul, Spirit, Belphegor, Evil Dreamer, Bone Dragon, Dinozombie, and Chimerageist. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cursed Ring returns and can be equipped by every characters. It can only be dropped by Soul found in the Mt. Hobs. It has a defense and magic defense of 0, evasion of -10, and grants a bonus of -15 Strength, Stamina, Agility, Intelligence, and Spirit, but it changes elemental resistance into absorption. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Cursed Ring returns as an armor, providing -10% Evasion and -5% Magic Evasion, as well as -15 to all stats, but again turns elemental resistance into absorption. It is dropped by Soul, Spirit, Belphegor, Evil Flame, and Evil Dreamer. Final Fantasy V The Cursed Ring casts Doom on the wearer, but has 25 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, and +10 Magic Evasion, giving it among the best defensive stats in the game. Its name was originally translated as Hex Ring in ''Final Fantasy Anthology. The Cursed Ring is acquired in the Pyramid of Moore. Additional ones can be stolen from Hades and Fury. ''Final Fantasy VI The Cursed Ring casts Doom on the wearer and teaches Banish at a x5 rate. Another item exists called the Cursed Shield inflicts many status ailments on the wearer, but can be uncursed and transformed into the Paladin Shield. It has been rumored the Cursed Ring can similarly be uncursed and turned into a "Paladin Ring", but this is false. Cursed Ring is obtained by morphing Ahriman, Daedalus or Behemoth King (Undead) with Ragnarok, or by betting the Cursed Shield in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum after defeating a Daedalus (not recommended). Betting the Cursed Ring can net the player an Air Anchor after defeating a Muud Suud. The Cursed Ring works well in conjunction with the Lich Ring (Relic Ring): the Lich Ring makes the player undead, and the Cursed Ring auto-revives said undead player when the Doom (Condemned) timer reaches count zero. Final Fantasy VII The Curse Ring gives +35 Strength and Magic, +15 Vitality, Spirit, and Dexterity, and +10 Luck, but inflicts the wearer with Death Sentence. It is obtained in Mideel before its destruction by observing the locked door in a shop and then finding a key between the boards on the bridge outside and trying the key in the door, then telling the truth to the shop owner. It can also be stolen from Ultimate Weapon in the storyline battle against it. If the player misses the chance to acquire the Curse Ring on either of these occasions, it cannot be found anywhere else. The Curse Ring can be useful when paired with Tifa's Powersoul or Master Fist weapons, as the Death Sentence status makes her deal quadruple the normal damage with Powersoul, and triple damage with the Master Fist. The Curse Ring is particularly beneficial when combined with the Destruct and Added Effect Materia linked in a character's armor as this will negate the Instant Death effect caused by Death Sentence. This is particularly useful upon obtaining the Curse Ring since both of these Materia are easily obtainable before reaching Mideel. The Enemy Skill Death Force also protects the user if it's cast. It can be learned from Adamantaimai on the beaches of Wutai. Even if the wearer is protected against Instant-Death, the countdown until Death still occurs (60 tics). When the countdown is over, the character won't die. If the player does not guard against Death, and is revived, Death Sentence status won't be reapplied. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Cursed Ring gives +10% to HP, MP, and AP, and +10 to Strength, Vitality, Magic, Spirit, and Luck. It inflicts Curse on the wearer, which prevents the reels on the Digital Mind Wave from spinning. The Cursed Ring can be found in the very beginning of the game: after fighting the Behemoth Zack is transported back to the Shinra Building and Kunsel asks him to check the lockers. The first time doing so yields a Bronze Bangle, but if Zack keeps on checking the lockers for 20 more times, Kunsel will give him a Cursed Ring. If missed, the ring can still be acquired during missions later in the game. The Cursed Ring can come in handy when fighting against Magic Pots to prevent the reel from spinning. It will also lock the current limit status in place (such as Heavenly). Cursed Ring can be used for a no-leveling-up game. Final Fantasy Tactics The Cursed Ring gives +1 Attack, Magick, Speed, and immunity to Traitor, but makes the user an undead. The Cursed Ring can be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the sixth floor of the Midlight's Deep. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Curse Ring is an accessory that gives the wearer a 10% chance of inflicting Curse with a normal attack. The accessory is dropped by Ghouls and can be stolen from Aire's Doppelganger. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cursed Ring is an enemy-exclusive Accessory that lowers the user's stats, in the same vein as the "broken" equipment pieces often used by low-level manikins. The Cursed Ring reduces the user's Defense by 50%. Gallery Category:Accessories Category:Armor